A Special Bonding
by Sen3.14
Summary: Mari and Zoro never really talked, or got along. Yet Mari couldn't help but love the green-haired guy to bits! One day, the Straw Hats visited an island resort and ended up being stuck with each other for three days! Can this be the adventure that loosens up the tension between the two? Or will it be the one that tightens it up even tighter?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? I've been busy with school and stuff so I didn't have much time to write up a new fanfic. But I'm going to try to write little by little and finally write my second fanfiction, and here it is! This is basically my OCxZoro, and it is taken from her point of view. **

**It was a muggy, humid day on the seas of the Grand Line. The sun mercilessly beat down on the 10 people on board the Thousand Sunny, making the day feel slow and endless. **

**It was around noon, and everyone was doing their own thing. Luffy, Usopp and Chopper could be heard playing about on deck with so much energy. Nami quietly sat in the girls' quarters, making maps and keeping track of the weather. Sanji was in the kitchen preparing lunch, Franky was with Robin, and was trying to impress her with one of his latest inventions, Brook was somewhere practicing music, Zoro was taking his pre-lunch nap against the railing, and I was just quietly sitting on a fold up lawn chair with an umbrella as my only source of shade.**

**'It sure is muggy today..." I thought, closing my eyes and trying to relax. I had my black, slightly curly butt-length hair tied up in a high bun, to keep my hair from sticking to my light brown skin. My dark brown eyes were protected by my neon yellow sunglasses, matching my bikini.**

**'This heat is making it so hard to relax, even with the quietness on the ship...' **

**"Mari-CHWAAAN?! I MADE A NICE, REFRESHING SMOOTHIE FOR YOU!~" Sanji cooed as he twirled over to my relaxation spot, ruining the little peaceful moment I had.**

**I felt annoyed at first, but then I realized it was just Sanji, and I let your guard down.**

**"Arigatou, Sanji-kun! This is absolutely delicious!" I said with a warm smile, sipping the pink smoothie he made.**

**"You're welcome, Mari-chan! I will do anything in the name of love! After all, I was born for the ladies!" Sanji said, going back into the kitchen.**

**'Poor guy...' I thought as he happily pranced off.**

**I had to admit, I did feel sorry for him. Nami, Robin and I all used him in one way or another. From what I saw, nobody from the three females had feelings for him in THAT way. **

**"OI! EVERYONE! THERE'S AN AMUSEMENT PARK ISLAND AHEAD! LETS GO!" Luffy called out from the crow's nest, getting everyone's attention.**

**"YEAH!" Everyone cheered, and got down on deck to find out their partners.**

**"Okay! We will be staying in the hotel resort for two nights and three days! I will give you all a 50,000 berri allowance per partner. Your partner will also be in the hotel with you as well, so you don't end up getting LOST!" Nami announced, emphasizing that last part by looking at the sleeping Zoro.**

**'I wonder if Zoro and I will be partners...' You thought, eagerly crossing your fingers.**

**"Here are your partners! Luffy will be partners with Usopp, Sanji with Chopper, Franky and Brook, Robin and I and Mari and Zoro! Go and pack your bags guys!" Nami winked at you when she mentioned Zoro and you in the same sentence.**

**"Z-Z-Zoro...and I.. Are p-P..PARTNERS?!" My face turned red like a tomato as I took the information in.**

**It was no secret. Everyone on board knew I was head over heels in love with him-except for Luffy, cause he's Luffy. No need to explain that.**

**Hearing his name called, Zoro opened one of his eyes for a second, glancing around. After locking eyes with me for a second, he gave me a wink and went back to sleep. I looked down at your feet, trying to hide your blush.**

**"Ok! Everyone start packing, and I'll give the more responsible partner your allowance before we go!" Nami yelled, sending us to our rooms to pack.**

**Once in my room, I was having a difficult time selecting clothes I could wear that were cute and could get Zoro's attention. In the end, I chose to pack a dress, a top and miniskirt, and picked out my outfit for today. My outfit was a pair of light wash ripped shorts, black sneakers and a mint green crop top, and I left my hair in a high sockbun for the day.**

**'Is this cute enough for him?...' I thought, as I shyly modelled in the mirror.**

**"Oi, hurry up and get out already, Nami doesn't trust me with the money!" A deep voice bellowed from behind my back, immediately forcing me to turn around to find Zoro staring at me through the open door.**

**"Ah!... Uhm... I'm coming!" I stuttered. "…Wait a second... WHO INVITED YOU IN HERE?!"**

**"I invited myself because you were taking too long! Now lets go, Princess!" Zoro said.**

**"Shut up and don't call me that, bush-brain!" I said, crossing my arms and storming out the now open door.**

**"Bush-brain? Hmm... Never heard that one in a while..." Zoro quietly muttered to himself as he followed behind me .**

**Nami handed me our allowance, and 2 maps, and brought me closer to her so she could whisper something in my ear.**

**"You'd better tell me how this goes! Remember, I did you a favour and make you and him partners, so just tell me everything that went on!" Nami whispered with a wink, pushing me and Zoro off Sunny and onto the path that leads to the entrance.**

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

I was thinking if I should add LEMONS into this story. Should I? Or should it just be kept clean? Anyways, here's chapter 2!

Zoro and I payed the entrance fee, and made our way to the hotel, to put our bags away.

"Oi, where do you want to go first? The water park, or amusement park?" Zoro asked, on our way there.

"Well, since its so hot today, why don't we go to the water park?" I suggested.

Zoro nodded, turning to his left and walking away.

"HEY?! ZORO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" I yelled, running to catch up with him before he walked onto a roof or stuck in a chimney.

"Isn't the hotel this way?" Zoro turned around and cocked his head to the side.

"No! It's that way! I'm the one who can actually read a map, so I should know!" I snapped back, pointing in the direction we were going in.

"Oh."

We began walking for the second time, and I made sure to check if Zoro was with me every 10 seconds. Once we arrived at the hotel, we checked in, and got our swimsuits out of our bags, and the workers offered to take our bags to our room.

I made sure I packed a really cute bikini, so I could get Zoro's full attention. My bikini was a lipstick red, with white polka dots all over. It was those kinds that you tied at the back. I left my hair open, but left a hair tie on my wrist just incase and got my flip-flops and towel and waited for Zoro outside of the washrooms. I waited there for about 10 minutes, and I was starting to get very impatient.

"Hey! What's taking you so-...!" I was stopped short because I was in so much shock from the sight I had in front of me. I couldn't help but stare. I'd realized I had been staring for a long time when I noticed my mouth was getting dry from having my jaw dropped open for so long.

"Z-Z-Z...Z-Zoro!" I barely managed to say.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Y-YOU'RE IN A S-SPEEDO?!" I dropped to my knees, feeling nauseous as that thing was about 2 sizes too small. Other people in the hotel began to turn their heads at the scene, and some began to chuckle, others were laughing very hard, and a few mothers covered their children's eyes or scolded them for looking.

"Huh? I am?" Zoro asked, looking down. He was just about as shocked as I was.

"Shit... THAT IDIOT COOK! HE SWITCHED AROUND MY SWIM TRUNKS FOR A SPEEDO?!" Zoro went back in the washroom, and luckily found his swim trunks and put them on as fast as he could, so we could avoid the lineups.

Zoro came out wearing blue swim trunks and had matching sunglasses placed on his head. I was trying to resist my jaw from dropping from the stunningly sexy sight in front of my eyes.

We exited the hotel and made our way to the waterpark side of the resort, which was very large and had many rides.

"Do you think we can cover all these in 1 day?" Zoro asked, staring at all the rides.

"Not at all! Just half of this resort is as big as one amusement park itself! I think we should go on most rides today, then cover most rides at the amusement park tomorrow, then cover the rest that we have left on the third day, since we're leaving in the late afternoon."

"...What?" Zoro looked at me, cocking his head to the side.

"Oh sweet mother of Zoro I praise you for raising this boy! ARE YOU AN IDIOT? To put it in simpler words, we cover most of the water park today, cover most of amusement park tomorrow, then cover the rest the third day. Got it?" My eye twitched at the last sentence cause I was starting to get fed up with this guy!

"Oh... Okay, sounds good." Zoro quietly said.

Don't get me wrong, I love Zoro a lot! His presence means the world to me! But, his idiocy and his sense of direction really grind my gears!

We walked around for a few minutes, looking around for the perfect water slide with the perfect lineup. After a few minutes, I found the perfect one! There were only 6 people in the lineup, and the top of the water slide was 75 feet above the ground! It went down at a nearly 80 degree drop, went around in a series of loops and twists, through a clear tunnel with sharks swimming on the outside, and finally ended in a gigantic splash in a pool!

"Oh my god Zoro! Lets go on that!" I said, pointing at the slide.

"On..that?"

"Yeah! There's a double tube so we can go together!"

"Are you sure?" Zoro gulped.

"Hell yeah!...Or are you AFRAID?" I asked with an intimidating expression, poking his arm.

"O-Oi! N-No I'm not!" Zoro pushed my hand away.

"Then if you're not, then LET'S GO! Or should I tell Sanji-kun that you chickened out on one of the rides?"

"OH NO YOU WON'T! IM GOING ON THE RIDE THEN!" Zoro went ahead and made his way to the stairs, grabbing the double tube on the way.

"That's better..." I said to myself.

Zoro and I waited for some time in the lineup, an awkward silence looming over us.

"Are you liking this place so far?" I asked Zoro, trying to break the silence.

"It's okay, I guess. I'm just not liking this slide."

"We'll you'd better suck it up, cause I heard there's a roller coaster bigger and steeper than this water slide, and we're going on it tomorrow!" I said, pouting and crossing my arms.

"This girl!.." Zoro muttered to himself with a look of disbelief.

Finally, it was our turn to ride the water slide. Since I was shorter, I had to go in the front. Zoro had a look of relief when the lifeguard said that. I didn't mind going into the front- I actually wanted to!

"Are you ready? Or are you going to chicken out?" I asked Zoro, once we sat inside.

"I am NOT gonna chicken out!" Zoro pouted his lips. I have to admit, he looked absolutely adorable when he did that.

"Whatever, Scaredy-Marimo. Just hang on tight!" I stuck my tongue out at him after that last remark.

"Tch."

The lifeguard then got the all-clear signal, then gave our tube a little push down the drop. We were going doing so fast, I couldn't even scream! The drop was breathtaking, and adrenaline rushed through my veins. After the drop came the shark tunnel. We went at a slower speed than before, to give us time to view the sharks swimming over our heads. I turned around to see Zoro with a facial expression I couldn't clearly read. It looked like shock, fear, excitement, and embarrassment all in one.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of these sharks? Why don't we call over Sanji so he can cook them for us, after he's finished laughing at you!"

"I'm not scared of these stupid mammals!" Zoro said, looking a bit pissed.

"I don't know why you're calling them stupid when you can't tell the difference between a mammal and a fish." I said in a relaxed tone, angering Zoro.

"Whatever! They're still animals!" Zoro crossed his arms.

"Just remember, my hand is here to hold if you're scared." I stuck out my hand for Zoro to hold, and as if on cue, we exited the shark tunnel and went on to the vigorous turns and loops and Zoro immediately grabbed onto my hand, screaming his lungs out while I was laughing.

The water slide ended with a powerful splash, sending Zoro and I into the water's current.

"Woohoo! That was so much FUN! Let's ride that again!" I said as I shot out of the water. Zoro came out a second after me.

"How were you laughing through that?! That was terrifying! And NO! WE ARE NOT DOING THAT EVER AGAI-" Zoro was cut off as he stared at me.

"M-Mari..."

"What?"

"Y-Y-Your... B-bikini..." Zoro stuttered, pointing to my chest.

'Oh shit...' I thought as I took the tube from Zoro's hands and covered myself from anyone else's view.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
